Rendili StarDrive
La Rendili StarDrive era un'azienda produttrice di astronavi con sede sul pianeta Rendili. Uno degli antichi Cantieri Navali Fondatori, fu il principale fornitore di astronavi per la Marina della Repubblica per millenni fino a quando non venne soppiantata negli ultimi secoli della Repubblica Galattica dai Cantieri Navali Kuat. Storia Storia antica La StarDrive era associata a società come la Rendili Vehicle Corporation, i Cantieri Navali Vaufthau, LTD. e la Surron StarTech. Apparentemente la Rendili Star Systems era una filiale della Rendili StarDrive. Rendili era un pianeta sinonimo di costruzione di astronavi, e la Rendili StarDrive fu l'ultima incarnazione di una gran varietà di aziende con sede sul pianeta, tra cui la Rendili Hyperworks, che aveva progettato l'[[Incrociatore classe Hammerhead|Incrociatore classe Hammerhead]] per la Marina della Repubblica durante le Vecchie Guerre Sith. L'azienda si preoccupava dell'efficienza e dell'affidabilità piuttosto che dell'innovazione all'avanguardia, riutilizzando i progetti di una gran varietà di culture e tempi e acquisendo diritti sulle tecnologie diffusesi diffuse nella galassia. Gli Hammerhead e le [[Fregate classe Praetorian|Fregate classe Praetorian]] servirono nelle flotte planetarie repubblicane per più di un millennio. Declino della Repubblica In seguito alla Riforma di Ruusan, l'azienda sviluppò un vasto sistema di piccoli cantieri distribuiti in tutto l'Orlo Mediano e l'Orlo Esterno, rilasciando i suoi progetti presso centinaia di pianeti delle due zone. Mentre continuava a rifornire di navi capitali le Forze Giudiziarie, la StarDrive concentrò i propri sforzi anche sulla fornitura di vascelli da pattuglia alle Forze di Sicurezza Planetarie. Durante gli ultimi secoli della Repubblica la StarDrive entrò in competizione con i Cantieri Navali Kuat. Kuat aveva alle spalle una lunga storia di astronavi da guerra di difesa settoriale e di navi di scorta per mercantili, ma mancava del prestigio della Rendili. La KDY versò trilioni di crediti per produrre nuovi progetti di enormi corazzate, tra cui Star Destroyer, incrociatori da battaglia e corazzate stellari, pubblicizzandole ai senatori dei ricchi settori dei Mondi del Nucleo come navi da combattimento più efficaci di quelle da pattuglia. La StarDrive vide queste navi come fin troppo enormi, rilevando che le restrizioni sulle navi capitali della Riforma di Ruusan impedivano loro di operare oltre i propri settori d'origine e credevano che non vi fosse una minaccia nella galassia che giustificasse l'esistenza di navi da guerra del genere. Intorno al 100 BBY la StarDrive presentò l'[[Incrociatore pesante classe Dreadnaught|Incrociatore pesante classe Dreadnaught]], destinato alle task force giudiziarie e ad operare come navi ammiraglie per le Forze di Sicurezza Planetarie. Il progetto si rivelò un successo, ma subì un duro colpo quando la [[Flotta Katana|Flotta Katana]], composta interamente da incrociatori classe Dreadnaught, venne colpita da un virus alveare e scomparve dopo che il circuito di asservimento della flotta porto l'intera flotta a saltare nell'iperspazio verso una destinazione sconosciuta. Guerre dei Cloni Lo svolgimento delle guerre spaziali cambiò, e i Cantieri Navali Kuat ricevettero un contratto segreto per costruire le navi da guerra e i veicoli da combattimento del Grande Esercito della Repubblica. Dopo che la Grande Armata si rivelò su Geonosis, l'Arc-Provosta Bengila Urlan di Rendili ordinò a spie industriali e pirati informatici di rubare i segreti e i progetti della KDY nel tentativo di ridurre la loro leadership nel campo dei contratti di costruzioneì navale. La StarDrive attirò a sè con successo Walex Blissex, il miglior progettista di astronavi di Kuat, lontano dalla KDY, ma sua figlia Lira era capace di essere un architetto navale quanto lui e in ogni caso lo sforzo bellico della Repubblica durante le Guerre dei Cloni dipendeva troppo dalle strutture segrete di Kuat perchè la partenza di Blissex potesse costituire un duro colpo. Disperata per la situazione corrente, la StarDrive accettò l'offerta del governo repubblicano di lavorare a fianco della KDY nel Progetto Iniziativa Victor sulla progettazione dello [[Star Destroyer classe Victory|Star Destroyer classe Victory]]. La mossa era stata pensata dalla Repubblica per aiutare a mantenere la capacità industriale di Rendili, ma molti dei cantieri sotto la licenza della società disertarono per i Separatisti. Nel 20 BBY, un colpo di stato su Rendili portò al potere il Governo Provvisorio Indipendente, il quale si alleò con la Confederazione. Le navi da guerra della Repubblica e separatiste si batterono per il controllo della Flotta di Difesa di Rendili e dei cantieri navali del pianeta, e anche se la Repubblica vinse la battaglia, i giorni della StarDrive come la più grande costruttice di astronavi della galassia erano ormai terminati. Guerra Civile Galattica Durante l'era dell'Impero Galattico, la Rendili StarDrive era meno favorita dal governo e dalla Marina Imperiale a causa della sua lealtà divisa durante le Guerre dei Cloni e spostò gran parte del suo lavoro sulle piattaforme difensive. Allarmato dal militarismo dell'Impero, Walex Blissex defezionò per l'Alleanza Ribelle. Tuttavia le più vecchie astronavi della StarDrive, come gli incrociatori pesanti Dreadnaught, rimasero in servizio e rimase una delle poche strutture che potevano costruire astronavi significativamente più grandi degli Star Destroyer classe Imperial, di per sè già delle navi di dimensioni considerevoli, il che comprendeva delle speciali piattaforme difensive e navi da battaglia titaniche. In seguito la Rendili fu uno degli sponsor originali dell'Autorità del Settore Corporativo. Dopo la Battaglia di Endor il design dello [[Star Destroyer classe Republic|Star Destroyer classe Republic]] di Blissex fu attribuito dalla Nuova Repubblica come un prodotto marchiato Rendili StarDrive. In realtà era una mossa politica per attirare la StarDrive lontano dall'Impero, poiché le sue linee bulbose e organiche erano la prova di un progetto tipico dei Cantieri Navali Mon Calamari. Comparse *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter'' *Gilda Mining to Fine Exarga - HoloNet News Vol.[[HoloNet News Vol. 531 52| 531 52]] *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15: 2: 22'' *''Starfall'' *''Black Ice'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Recovery'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' Fonti *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook, Second Edition'' * Categoria:Produttori di astronavi Categoria:Sponsor firmatari dell'Autorità del Settore Corporativo *